


Pureblood

by Bunnies97



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies97/pseuds/Bunnies97
Summary: Jungyuki is telling her story about her life in the beginning but then its what is happening to her later on. Jungyuki is a pureblood vampire, she has a twin brother. As her parents are japanese but they also have some Korean in their blood. Jungyuki looks Korean then her family and twin brother. So that is why she has a Korean name, as her brother has a english name is because of her parents wanted to name him Ciel. Many things happen to Junyuki she is now waiting what is going to happen next in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a story that isn't a normal story. This story is about me, Jungyuki Kuran and now I will begin by telling my story. One day I and my twin brother, Ciel kaname Kuran were in a room without windows coloring. We have to be in this room because our mother, Moe Kuran told us that it's rare for pureblood vampires to have twins and that’s why we must be hidden from the rest vampires and the vampire association. My brother and I can't go outside or step out of the room we are in. Then our father Haru Kuran walks in the room to greet us because he just came from work. “Farther,” I said while I ran up to him. He picks me up and then he starts walking to Ciel. He puts me down and sits near Ciel. Haru, “Ciel what are you doing?” Ciel, “I was teaching Jungyuki how to draw.” Haru, “Let me see what you showed her to draw.” Ciel, “Here you go Haru.” Haru, “That's a great drawing.” Jungyuki, “Look father at my drawing.” Haru, “Princess you drew this.” Jungyuki ,Yes daddy why is it bad.” Haru, “No it's not bad it's a lovely drawing.” Jungyuki, “Really?” Haru, “Yeah it is and where's your mother?” Ciel, “She is up stairs.” Haru, “Ok then I’ll go up stairs for a bit.” Father leaves us in the room and Ciel was already cleaning up. Ciel puts everything away except the drawings that we drew. Then he takes out two picture frames and puts the drawings in the picture frames. The drawings are roses with our name. Then Ciel comes up to me which I’m sitting on my bed. He gives me his drawing and he keeps my drawing and said, “Here you are going to keep my drawing and I will keep your drawing so if we get separated you and I will have this to remember each other okay.” Jungyuki, “Ok brother thank you and also thank you for teaching me how to draw.” Ciel, “You’re welcome but you should know that I would love to teach you what you want to learn.” Jungyuki, “Okay Ciel.” Than night came and it was time for us to sleep. It was morning already and Ciel is always up first. Ciel, “Jungyuki wake up please.” Jungyuki , ”What is it.” Ciel, “I think that you grew.” Jungyuki , “Really then I will get up.” I get up but at the time I stand up I get a vision of other vampires coming to our house at nights. Ciel was in his different form. Ciel and I have the ability to change our appearances.   
Ciel, “Jungyuki !” That’s all I hear and I also felt Ciel's arm wrapped around me. As I wake up my eyesight was blurry but then it got better. Mother and father were right next to me. Moe, “Jungyuki we're glad that you woke up.” Jungyuki , “Where's Ciel?” Haru, “Ciel went to the vampire association to show he is our son and his real appearance." Jungyuki , “Why did you let Ciel go to the vampire association.” Haru, “I tried to but he was worried what will to you if he didn't show himself to the vampire association.” Jungyuki , “He shouldn’t have gone out.” Moe and Haru, “Princess why shouldn’t he have gone out?” Jungyuki , “I had a vision that other vampires are going to come here.” Haru, "Princess I think that you got a new ability and that’s probably why you passed out.” When father finished his sentence Ciel came in the room. Jungyuki , “Ciel!” I say as I get out of my bed and run to him. Ciel, “Jungyuki are you feeling better?”Jungyuki , “Yes I feel a lot better.” A few minutes later we all hear footsteps coming to our house.


	2. Pureblood

Haru walked out of the room to go outside to see who are coming. Later Haru walks in to say that the vampire association found out that Ciel and I are twins and that I’m the pureblood princess. Moe and Haru run out of the room and go outside. The president of the vampire association was there. Moe, “President what are you doing here?” President, “Give me the pureblood princess.” Haru, “We won’t give you our daughter.” President, “Than there will be no choice to kill you.” Moe Runs back to the house so she can get Ciel. Meanwhile in the room without windows. Jungyuki, “I smell blood.” Ciel, “Jungyuki don’t worry about it I’m here with you okay.” Jungyuki, “Alright.” Then mother walks in. Moe, “Ciel go help your father.” Ciel, “Okay I will go help Haru.” Ciel goes running outside to help father. Mother holds my hand and takes me to the corner of my bed. Moe Says to me, “Jungyuki I wish we can be with you but we have to protect you no matter what happens.” Jungyuki, “Mother what do you mean and I can smell blood.” Meanwhile outside Ciel goes and helps father. Haru, “Ciel what are you doing here.” Ciel, “Mother told me to come and help you.” Haru, “Are you okay with helping me.” Ciel, “If I have to protect the ones I love.” There are only 6 from the vampire association. In the room without windows. Moe, “I’m going to seal your pureblood memories but your are going to wake up as a vampire.” Jungyuki , “Mom I smell blood.” Then I fall asleep for awhile. When I woke up I was surrounded with this white stuff called snow. I couldn’t remember things before I was five.


	3. Pureblood

The only things I had were a backpack with a few stuff and the clothes, I was wearing. I look up and there was a vampire in front of me. The vampire had blood all over its mouth and on his hands. The vampire said, “Are you alone little girl.” Then a guy comes and kills the vampire with blood all over. While he killed the vampire he said, “You’re a disgrace to all vampires.” The young man takes my hand and says, “Come little girl I will take to a friend of mine.” I just nod my head yes. The young man took my to the family of his friend. His friend said that his name is Joel Cullen. Joel took me in as his daughter even though he had a daughter of his own. The one that took me to Joel was Ciel well that’s what he said that his name was. Joel had gave me an egg pudding and all I did was poke at it. Joel,”I don’t think she knows how to eat the pudding.” Ciel, “It seems like she has forgotten how to.” Ciel takes it from me and takes the spoon to get some of the pudding. Ciel, “Say ah.” I look at him and I saw that he had fangs so then I get a little scared.

Then I slowly touch them with my hand. Ciel placed down the spoon and the plate with pudding on the table. He gets up and puts on his coat and goes straight towards the door. Joel, “You’re leaving already.” Ciel, “Well I’m busy but I’ll come back sometimes but I think that I shouldn’t come anymore so she can be safe.” Joel, “But you found her.” Ciel, ”Yes I know but it’s just to keep her safe.” Ciel leaves and I just sit there. Joel, ”Come here I will show you to your new family.” He takes my hand and I follow him. We went upstairs and some of his family members were there. Joel, “Everyone come here to the living room.” The rest of his family came in the living room and they were looking at me. Everyone else were whispering, “Who is that little girl.” Joel, “Okay everyone this little girl will be Katie's and my daughter and so we'll adopt her.” A lady with brown hair stood up and that was Katie. Katie, “Is it safe for us to adopt her?” Joel, “Don’t worry she is not human she is a vampire as well.” Katie and the others, “How do you know that she’s a vampire?” Then I smiled they could see that I had fangs. They were surprise because they thought I was a human little girl.


End file.
